Usagi Breaks Through
by ForsakenGoth
Summary: Usagi is tired of hiding her secret life from the senshi
1. Default Chapter

Usagi Breaks Through  
  
OK this is my first fic I've ever posted so if you don't like whatever. This is about Usagi telling everyone what she does all those times she is late for things her secret life. Im ratin this R cause I don't like restrictions when im writing. Um I also don't own sailor moon sux big time. This is also not a fic for those who like happy @#*&'n fics I don't want to depress people not that I plan to do so, so stay away. {thinking} Usagi POV----  
Aww shit im gonna be late again! What time is it? 7:50 ! Great another ten minute shower. "Usagi dear" Yeah mom im coming just gotta fix my hair. Alrite backpack , shoes, common little one I got to drop you off too. Bye Mom. "Bye Usagi" replied her mom. (At school) "Tsukino Usagi your late again!" Haruna-san I had to drop of something before school, ten minutes late is nothing. Come on, please don't give me another detention. "Alrite Usagi I'll let you slide this time but please try to get here on time tomorrow." Yes Haruna-san. "Usagi maybe we should get you a wakeup call, said Ami during class. Ames I don't need one ;honestly just let me sleep this one class Good night. (Rei's Temple) Sry I'm late I got another detention. "Keep it up odango atama and you will be out of the sailor senshi" yelled Rei. Shut up Rei, {shit did I say that out loud?}. I turned to see both the inner (AN: Im considering Mamo one of the inners) and outer senshi staring at her without saying a word. I knew I waited to long to answer back with fake tears soo I was really screwed this time. So I said I had to go home for something as I left without another word or being stopped. Today was over for me even if they need me tonight was Chibi usagi's and mine. =============================================================== (AN I hope this wasn't as bad as I thought it was I'll be updating sometime in the next few days so ja ne.) 


	2. umm chapter 2

Ok I'm sry about how incredibly short the first chapter was it was more like a prologue I promise this one will explain some more things. Please bear with me for the time being Also this whole fic will be written in Usagi's PoV cause its easier for me to write.  
  
(The Tsukino House) {OMG what have I done ? How am I gonna get out of this one? I can't tell them I actually have half a brain...}"Okasan?" came a small voice from the very young child sitting next to Usagi on the bed.  
  
Huh? My Chibi Usa whats wrong? It's just gonna be you and me tonight. Its been a long time. I know I've left you alone to long and I don't want you to grow up with a strong hate in your heart towards me. But don't worry about that cause I won't let that happen.I wont let you turn into Black Lady. How about we eat I'll go make you a bottle and get us some food stay here ok. "Bin?" "Usagi" came Luna from behind her as Usagi was in the kitchen heating up Chibi's bottle. What is it Luna? "When will you tell the others about Chibi? Don't you think its about time? What about Dami..." Luna please don't start this again. They cant know none of them can. The time isn't right.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Here you go Chibi Usa I said giving my daughter her bottle and cradling her in my arms. Lets see what I've been missing on TV... Chibi Usagi? ; your already asleep aren't you? Said Usagi as she picked her up and moved her to the small hidden crib on the other side of her room. Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the night I could call Mamo and make up a sob excuse for today but I don't even feel like that. I guess there is always tomorrows homework.  
  
(Rei's Temple) All the inner's except Mamo are there  
"I don't know you guys she never talks like that", said Minako" she didn't even act like she was mad." "Rei? What do you think?" asked Makoto. Rei? Huh?! Said Rei "Are you all right" asked Ami Yeah I'm fine I don't really think it's a big deal, she was just really tired I guess; we all are lets just get some sleep ok? "Maybe you're right good night minna" said Minako "Good Night"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi's Room (it's about 2:30 a.m.)  
Ughh I can't sleep I need to go out I can't stay home anymore. Where's Luna? sees Luna in the corner Chibi Usagi please forgive me for leaving; Silver Moon Crystal generate my hologram. Time to go.  
  
(Cauldron no Akuma)  
Usagi waves hi to the Bouncer at the door and walks in wearing her usual Kik Girl Jeans and a hot pink tank top on with many multi colored plastic bracelets on her arms. People wave and say hi to her as she walks up to the bar. This place is packed tonight thought Usagi as she looked around the club.  
Hey Steve. "Hey Usa, I was beginning to think you weren't showing tonight" Yeah well I couldn't sleep. "Water?" Not tonight I think I might actually get a White Russian. "Oh no Usa's getting a drink again all Hell is lose" joked Steve. Very funny Steve but I'm not carrying tonight so why not have a drink. "Alrite here you go"; said Steve as he handed her the drink." Ya know Damien was asking about you last night he wanted me to tell you he has to return or something" Damien! He's back? Did he say where he would be tonight? "I don't know Usa I think he was staying at the Black Ribbon." Thanks Steve. I'll see ya tomorrow after work than. I got to go find him before he leaves, hey thanks again for the drink. Steve watched her disappear once again through the large crowd.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the Black Ribbon (AN: I couldn't think of a better name for an S&M club)  
~I can't believe I haven't seen him in a month. What time is it 3:40 shit no sleep again tonight~ "Hey Usa still working tomorrow?" came a Goth girl wearing a tight red shirt, short black skirt, and fishnet. She was also carrying a tray of drinks. Hey Sherri. Yeah I am. "I think you have another one booked for tomorrow too. He didn't leave his name so I can't tell ya if I know him or not." Said Sherri "Hey where are our drinks!" screamed a couple sitting a few tables down. "Jill can you take a table for me so I can take a break with Usa.?" Sure thing came the voice of another worker" "Thanks", said Sherri.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Out Back  
"You got a light?" asked Sherri Usagi handed Sherri a lighter "So why you here tonight?" asked Sherri. I am actually looking for Damian I heard he was staying around here. "Shit Usa I havn't seen him tonight I'm sry." Said Sherri. That's alrite Ill look out for him tomorrow night I got to go though. Chibi might wake up.I feel bad enough about leaving her as it is. "Usa call me some time I havn't seen her in a long time; she's walking already isn't she?" Yeah, I will soon I just have a lot of stuff to fix I'll see ya at work tomorrow night.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. day out

I just wanted to make something clear in my fic I am not promoting using drugs of any kind or underage drinking ( I tried to do this chapter fast cause I'm not gonna be home this weekend. This chapter im trying to be more detailed but im the worst writer so no guarantees. Thanx to all whom reviewed. I think the next chapter will be a songfic Im not sure though I'm just trying different ideas I have.  
  
I'm gonna put a small key here cause I should have on my last chapter  
  
Usagi talking (normal) (side notes) things going on {thinking}  
  
Ages in this fic are as followed.... Usagi 17 All inners 17 Mamoru 22 Haruka 20 Michiru 19 Chibi Usagi is around 2 Some of my own characters Sherri 18 Damien 19 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Day at school (Thursday) It's around 12 and Usagi has distanced herself under a tree outside.  
  
"Hey Usagi the girls and I were wondering where you went off to yesterday" said Minako as she came up behind the tree Usagi was sitting under. Hi Minako-chan; I said although with very little enthusiasm "We were worried about you. You left without saying anything" said Minako uncomfortable pause "Usagi we're close aren't we?; why don't you just tell us your problem instead of keeping it inside" asked Minako. "I know your hiding something I can feel it." I do tell you guys...annoying phone ring Hold on Minako-chan; I said as I pulled out my purple cell out of my bag. Ohayo? Oh I hi Sher..err I mean Mamo-chan "Usa where are you rite now?" asked Sherri. At school, you know that. "Can you meet me, I have nothing to do today I had to quit my day job" asked Sherri. Why? When? "My boss makes me nauseous I'll get another one anyway" answered Sherri "Meet me around the front of the school I'll wait for you; be there in ten. Ja na." Said Sherri as she hung up. ~Oh great, now I have to explain the whole cell phone thing and not to mention I have to somehow get out of school without Minako seeing~ "Usagi when did you get a cell phone?" asked Minako "Now I really know your hiding something and I'm dying to know what it is". Mom thought I should have one in case I get into trouble ~saved~ I got to go umm bathroom really bad, talk to you later, I'll see you guys after school.{whats wrong with me lately} +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Outside of the School walls "Usa ova here girl" waved Sherri who was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a red Baby-T. Hey whats up? What do ya want to do? "Let's go walk around Shibuya; we haven't been there forever." Said Sherri Cool. I want to go pick up Chibi Usagi first. "Ok" said Sherri as they walked off together.  
  
The Hoikusho "Konnichiwa Girls" said Horii-san as the two teens came in. Hello Horii- san, I wanted to see if I could get Chibi Usagi early today. I hope she isn't sleeping. "Let me go get her Tsukino-san" said Horii. "Okasan!" screamed the little girl as she ran to hug Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow when I drop her off. Horii-san I almost forgot have your money for this week too. Usagi picks up Chibi Usagi and her and Sherri leave for the crowded streets of Shibuya.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At one of the many local food joints in Shibuya it's now around 2:30  
  
"Here are you are girls two salads and waters, Said the waiter giving them their food. "Arigatou" said Sherri. Here you go Chibi Usagi I brought some of your food too. "Hey Usagi you still havn't told any of your friends about Chibi Usagi have you?" asked Sherri with curiosity. No, I havn't let out Usagi with a sigh. I don't know how they will react. I mean what am I supposed to say to them; they all believe in the future they have seen, and now I'm gonna tell them I already had Chibi Usa. "You're right. It's just you are all so close." Said Sherri. "It seems sad that they don't know the real you."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later at the Tsukinos house  
Oh, where is my bag I know it's in here somewhere; found it. It's almost 10. I'm gonna be late. Alrite I'm done, said Usagi now emerging in a short mini skirt and a tight black corset. She also has her fishnet stockings and platform boots on. Her makeup light black with a bondage style collar around her neck. Her hair in its usual attire. Now it's time for work.  
  
(next chapter: Usagi's profession and Damien's appearance.) 


	4. Damien's Return

Ok Its been about two years since I've done this story so I've redone the first few short chapters and I would love to tell you all what I've been up to but that's why we all have journals. This chapter will be a little longer hopefully and will go into who Usagi really is, who Damien is, and how Chibi Usagi came into the story already. Once again all characters are not mine except for the obvious ones too bad thou Id love to have them. Also I don't need feedback this fic is basically for my own amusement so that's by excuse to write a fanfic.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the Black Ribbon (it's around 10:30 p.m.)  
  
"Hey Usagi are you ready for another night" asked Sherri just as Usagi was entering the club in full attire. Not at all I need to sleep. "Well you can tomorrow its Saturday you know" said Sherri as she continued to her next table. This club was located in downtown Tokyo where Usagi stumbled across it Two years ago after a youma fight. The music was the usual deafening tone and the people were just as scary as usual. I wonder who I have booked for tonight? Thought Usagi looking at her schedule for the night. D.C. 11:15? Who can that be? A newbie I guess that should be interesting thought Usagi moving to her "cage" where she would be dancing the first half of the night.  
  
(The Aino House) "Artemis I think something is really wrong with Usagi" said Minako to her cat. "What do you mean Mina?" asked Artemis. "Like did you know she ever told anyone she had a cell phone I mean why hide that? Also she got this call during lunch from Mamo and she left saying she had to go to the bathroom, but she never came back." Said Minako. "Well maybe she just skipped to go with Mamoru I heard she hasn't seen him much these few weeks" answered Artemis trying to comfort her worries. Now lets not worry too much Usagi's not one to get into trouble I think you should get some sleep thou meeting at Rei's tomorrow." "Your right Artemis she'd tell me if something serious was up Im her best friend. Good Nyte Artemis" said Minako. "Good Night Mina" replied the small white cat as he curled up next to her on the bed.  
  
(back at the club) "Excuse me Miss but I think that your late for your next bondage session." Came a voice breaking Usagi's trance. She turned around only to have her gaze met with two brownish red eyes belonging to a young goth around 19. Damien! Cried Usagi as she ran into his arms. Damien was wearing black lose fitting vinyl pants with a matching top. He was about 5'11 and had flowing long black hair. "How have you been my dark bunnie?" asked Damien once they were outside. I've missed you so much when did you get back? Usagi asked. "I got back a few days ago I would have came to see you but I figured you wouldn't want to risk it. I've missed you too Usa I always do. You know how hard it is for me to stay here in this form I don't belong on this earth." Please don't say that Damien I need you, we need you it's been almost a year. Chibi has grown so much she needs to see you. "I knoe I hate to leave you but there is no way I can stay here." I'll find a way to bring you back permanently one day I promise you that. "Usagi I love you so much and I knoe that you may think this is wrong us being together but its not you've seen the real future, so you must know what will happen to me."Come with me I did book you all night if you noticed." D.C. It was you! "Yeh it was now come on I want my moneys worth tonight" joked Damien.  
  
They arrived at a small apartment a few blocks from the Black Ribbon. How long are you here for? "I was told I can stay for three weeks this time but I don't know if I can get back after I leave this time." "Im sorry Usa" No its ok three weeks is the longest you've stayed at a time after the.."Usa lets not get depressed huh." Let's enjoy the time we have now." I wanted to ask you if you'd let me keep Chibi here for a while so I can get to see her" asked Damien. Of course you can it will give me a break too. Said Usagi as she leaned in to kiss her lover. Leaning down over her he placed light kisses along Usagi's jaw line at the same time entwining their hands into a knot no one could break. Damien couldn't get enough of her and her of him, both wanting more of the other to touch, taste Usagi knew it had been way to long and she needed this. Within minutes both were undressed clothes laying upon the floor forgotten in a memory. Usagi moaned feeling herself being washed over in total pleasure of which he was giving her.  
  
But his comfort was almost like utmost torture as well. He liked to tease her with his tongue, letting it slide over the length of her body, hearing her moan and claw at his back driving her insane. But at the same time he too was on the brink of the edge. "Damien!" Usagi cried It felt so good yet it was tormenting her and she knew he knew it. Damien smiled at her call and moved off of her lower down to her center. Silently he gently opened her thighs wider trying to hang on himself as well. He gazed upon her feeling his needs beginning to swell and grow for. "I love you Usa" moaned Damien plunging deeply into her. Usagi cried out in ecstasy as Damien began his own rhythm grunting each thrust. Usagi instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders moaning in pure pleasure. It felt so good to be with him again, and she was glad it was him. He had dreamed of holding her again, touching her and now it was happening and he wasn't going to let anyone interfere this time. Slowly his thrusts began to pick up getting faster and harder. Usagi moaned out loud meeting his every thrust with her own. They could feel the sweat beginning to envelope them but all that mattered was their needs. The feeling that Damien had felt before was now rising to it's peak. With one last mighty thrust he felt himself cum crying out Usagi's name. Usagi too hit her climax at the end and cried out arching her back to hold onto the feeling he had just given her before both collapsed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Usagi woke up with a start. What time is it? As she looked at the clock ,2:45! Damien stared up at her as he had heard her waken. "You have to leave don't you?" he asked. Yes I have to go check on Chibi Usagi, you know Damien she still remembers you even after all this time. "Does she know from memory or the pictures you keep showing her?" Damien added slyly. Usagi leaned down and kissed him as she grabbed her clothes and got ready to leave. I want to see you tomorrow. "You have a meeting on Saturdays you know" answered Damien. I know that but after. "Ok but we're going out to eat, somewhere nice in honor of us reunited. All of us please bring Chibi with you Usagi I love her so." I will, Ill be here around 9:30 I have to talk to Mamoru first. I love you Damien. Usagi gathered up the rest of the things as she began her walk home not sure of what the next few weeks would be like. 


	5. Seperation

Hey I'm back again with the next chapter, I'm really not too sure on where this story is going or if there will be any enemies at play. I do know that sailor moon isn't mine so lets not sue or anything I'm broke as fuck. Anyway thanks for those of you who did review.  
  
(Usagi's Room) "Usagi" came Luna's voice upon her entering from the window. "Do you know what time it is?" "That hologram might comfort Chibi Usa but it doesn't fool me." Scolded Luna. I know that but its better than just leaving her here without one. "How long are you going to keep where you work form me, before I have to find out for myself?" You know not many places are open this late" Luna there are many places like...umm(shit shes got me on this one) "Well?" came Luna again. Fhine I'll tell you but im not quitting besides its good pay now that I've been working there for a few years now. It's just a club you know, like people go to get drinks and dance and watch performances of sorts. "What kind of club Usagi?" Alrite! Kami Luna your a worry some animal. Its just an S&M club, I work with Sherri you've seen her before. "Usagi-chan!" Luna exclaimed, "You're the moon princess and you have a daughter. What kind of leader would let herself work in such a low position?" asked Luna. Well its not really a low position considering a dominatrix can teach leadership skills. Plus I like it there Luna and right now having enough money to pay for my daughter is more important than what you think is a good job. "Ok Usagi you do what you feel is right but I don't approve of it. If one of the scouts found out, What if Ami found out! "cried Luna. Luna Please! I need some sleep we have a meeting a Rei's tomorrow morning. Good night Luna. "Good night Usagi" answered Luna.  
  
(Rei's Temple, next day) All the girls are seated at the table in Rei's room, with Minako and Makoto on one side and Ami and Rei on the other waiting for Usagi's appearance.  
  
Ohayo Minna-san "Usagi where have you been?" asked Minako-chan. "oh just sleep it again but don't worry im awake now" Minako shot her on of her I know your lying looks but Usagi brushed it off and took a seat next to Ami. "Well at least she's here now", said Rei. So why a meeting on a Saturday morning? "Well, said Artemis, I've been told from Sailor Pluto that someone In the future is causing friction in the royal palace." "I don't get it Artemis why does that have anything to do with us here is this time" asked Makoto. Well umm it seems that both Small Lady and Queen Serenity have gone missing and they can't seem to locate them. So Pluto thinks that they may have been kidnapped by someone from this time." Explained Artemis. "What!" replied all the senshi. "Artemis how could that have happened? Both Chibi Usa and Queen Serenity together would be almost impossible to take at the same time." Said Minako. "Unless Queen Serenity went willing fully," said both Luna and Ami at the same time. Usagi did not miss the look from Luna she knew it was her fault. I'm sorry you guys but I have to go meet Mamoru at the park. "Your leaving at a time like this?" asked Minako "Leave it to Odango Atama to run off with Mamoru any time she wants", Rei remarked. Hey I'm still here right? So there is no proof that she's in real danger. As long as we stay alive then the future can be saved. "Well I guess so but..." Artemis was stopped by Luna. "I think we should let her go there can't be that great a danger. Maybe Pluto is just over reacting because Chibi Usa is so young." Said Luna. "What! Luna your agreeing to this?" asked Rei as they heard Usagi walking down the steps in deep thought.  
  
(At the Park) "Usako! Over here", called Mamoru. Mamo-chan cried Usagi as she ran to him. "I've been worried about you. More now since the news of Chibi Usa and Serenity." Said Mamoru as they continued through the park heading towards his apartment. (Chibi Usa always comes first doesn't she? Funny how that always was) "Usako? Are you listening?" asked Mamoru. Huh? Oh of course I am Mamo-chan. "Usako I know something is wrong I can feel it why don't you tell me what it is so I can make it better?" asked Mamoru. There is nothing wrong and I am happy with you. "Usagi why do I fell that we're so distant nowadays?" Mamoru what to you mean? You want to break-up? "No not break-up but maybe we both need some time to find ourselves again," he said. "Just a little break nothing is permanent and nothing is ever set in stone, are futures are for us to follow", explained Mamoru. Yes your right. That's exactly what I think. "Huh!? Usako you agree?" asked Mamoru now confused on how easily she had just told him that she was happy with this idea. "Ok I guess its settled then, umm do you want a ride home?" asked Mamoru now feeling really uncomfortable. No I'll be fine walking. "Umm Usagi", asked Mamoru hesitantly," Is it because your still in love with Seiya?" No Mamoru I've never been in love with Seiya. (I have to tell him some of the truth but not everything it would kill him even more to know, especially since Chibi Usagi is not his and never was) Mamoru I am in love but its not with Seiya, and its not with you. Usagi was almost losing control and her eyes were quickly filling with tears. She could feel his pain through their link that they had formed in the past and she couldn't stay there and look at him. "Usako, I. ...Love you and always will I want you to know that." "Even if you don't return it I'll still love you just as much a before and Chibi Usa" confessed Mamoru. That was to much for her that name she couldn't do it he was starting to cry now, it was time to go. Sayonara Chibia-san said Usagi as she turned and left through the door of his apartment. "Good bye Usako" whispered Mamoru into the air.  
  
Usagi ran most of the way home the guilt was too much for her now, but she knew she had to meet Damien in a few hours and this time she would be bringing Chibi Usagi with her again to see him. They all had spent limited time together but Usagi was determined to have them spend a little bit more. She did of course feel horrible for what she had done to Mamoru but he said it himself the future was in their hands and it was getting closer to the time when they would all find out the truth and see the real Usagi.  
  
Chibi Usa! Greeted Usagi as she walked into her room to find Chibi Usa and a very distressed Luna on her bed watching the latest in the anime world on TV. "Usagi are you ok?" asked Luna upon noticing Usagi' tear stained face and red eyes. Yeh I'm ok Luna. Mamoru and I have decided to spend some time apart for the time being. "You told him then." Asked Luna. Well no but I did tell him I'm in love with someone else. I hope Chibi Usa wasn't much of a bother to you today Luna, you look kind of stressed. "No she's an angel its just Minako" stated Luna. Minako? Luna did you tell her anything? "No but she's very intoned to how people feel and she suspects a dark secret within you. She's hurt Usagi-chan. You are her best friend, I think maybe you should tell her at least." Suggested Luna. I can't not yet Luna I have to meet with someone tonight, me and Chibi Usa. I wont be home tonight so don't wait up and I'm leaving my communicator here. If the senshi call tell them Ill get back to them tomorrow. "Usagi where are you going? I can't jus let you stay with some stranger tonight", replied Luna. He's not a stranger Luna its Chibi Usa's father and he's my lover. Usagi gathered up some clothes for both her and Chibi Usa to change into tomorrow morning while ignoring the constant nagging of Luna in the background. She organized Chibi Usa's bottle bag and headed down the stairs. "Usagi dear are you going out?" asked her mom. Yeh I'm staying over Sherri's house tonight. I'll call in the morning, answered Usagi. "Ok dear have a good time", said her mother as Usagi left the house with Chibi Usa holding her hand. "Good bye hunny, good bye Chibi Usagi" waved her mom as she closed the door.  
  
Another chapter completed though it is shorter than I wanted it but I'm getting a writer's block. Be back soon Ja Ne Next chapter: family reunited, Minako's suspicion grows. 


	6. Shibuya

Here's the next chapter I have no idea how many there will be I also want to say that in my story Usagi's mom knows about Chibi Usa being her daughter and about her being Sailor Moon. It just makes it a little more realistic in a sense; and of course Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me in any way and I'm pretty sure It wont any time soon. Once again I apologize for taking soo long in writing this chapter I've had an awful writer's block and have lost my ideas for this story. AN: this story is mostly written in first person being Usagi and the other characters will he "quotes" around them.  
  
Usagi continued walking down the busy streets of Japan pushing Chibi Usa in her carriage. She just couldn't figure out what she should do about Minako. Luna was of course right, she had a right to know but so didn't the rest of the scouts. How were they supposed to protect her if they didn't know half of who she was. She of course was much stronger than the inner senshi but her power drained almost all of her energy when she did use it. So she did need them, she didn't understand how Sailor Pluto didn't find out about her. The traffic light signaled her safe to cross the street breaking her train of thought. Are you ok Chibi Usa? Asked Usagi checking up on her. "Hai" she replied, as they continued on their way to the apartments where Damien was staying. The door opened just as they arrived at his apartment, Damien! , "Usa" answered Damien catching her in his arms. "Is that Chibi Usagi"? he asked, "She's already growing too fast for me to keep up." Chibi Usa looked hard at him and replied with a shy "Chichi?" Konnichiwa Chibi Usagi-san" answered Damien sweetly as he went to pick up his child. (Usa did a good job getting her to remember me) thought Damien. We are all finally together the true family of the moon." Hai Usagi we are" said Damien I just wish it could last forever." Don't talk like that around Chibi Usa, she'll forgive you. It's not your fault you have to leave, for now we still have time to spend together.  
  
(A few hours later...Damien is finishing cleaning up the kitchenette while Usagi puts Chibi Usa to sleep in Damien's room.)  
  
"Usa, how did your discussion with Mamoru go?" asked Damien. (A.N.: Damien knows of Mamoru through their past life which I'll explain later on.) Not to good, I know that he feels it's his fault. I wish I could have told him the truth about the past and future put he always had refused to remember most of his past. I did love him so I thought, and I know he has always loved me even in the past. You were..."Usagi don't worry so much, It was always decided that Mamoru be your protector. I can't thank him enough for watching out for you and loving you when I could not. He helped raise my daughter even in the future, but that future is starting to change. I want to be there this time, for you." Comforted Damien, as they sat together on the coach. All the scouts when they find out about us splitting up they are going to worry that the future will be altered. But they were naïve Chibi Usa's eye color and hair, when I had first found out about her being my daughter I knew somewhere inside she didn't resemble Mamoru. Now I realize that Mamoru's attraction to Chibi Usa wasn't platonic but indeed a lust like he's had on many of the Moon princesses. "Usagi you should already know how attractive both you and Chibi Usa are or else I wouldn't have went through all the trouble to return to Earth to find you" remarked Damien slyly. (He pulled her into an embrace and they retreated to his room for the night.  
  
(Aino Minako's house 1:15 a.m.) "Agh, I can't sleep." Groaned Minako as she lied on her bed wide awake talking to her ceiling. "What is Usagi up to? I thought we were closet out of the scouts, sisters the kind that tell each other everything." Asked Minako. "Why don't you just go follow her around like you do men?" Artemis replied upset from waking up to another night of the same questions from the teen. "Artemis! You're right I'm going to follow Usagi and see what she's hiding from me." Exclaimed Minako rising from her bed. "You know I was being sarcastic", replied Artemis. "Artemis this could be something serious, what if she's in danger, or worse Mamoru's been hanging out with other girls!" shrieked Minako over exaggerating. "Girls" said Artemis retiring back to his sleep. "Tomorrow I'm going to start planning then yawn I'll find you Usagi-chan.", said Minako as she laid back down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Chibia Mamoru's Apartment early next morning) What did I do wrong? Usagi weren't we always meant to be, and Chibi Usa how can she still exist without us together?" Thought Mamoru to himself as he lay in bed Sunday morning. "Who the hell is she in love with? It must be Seiya I can't remember anyone else." Asked Mamoru aloud.  
  
(Damien's) (Usagi is awoken to the sound of her cell going off.) Moshi moshi? (asks Usagi as she answers her phone finding the energy to get up and fill a bottle of milk up for Chibi Usa.) "Usagi, where have you been? I had to cover for you Friday night when you took off." Asked Sherri more concerned than angry. I'm with Damien. "Nani? He the one who booked you that night wasn't he?" asked Sherri. "Yeh, I'm so sorry I didn't call you it's been kind of crazy. "No problem girl, your man's back enjoy him." Answered Sherri. Haha I am. "Are you working tonight?" Sherri asked. I need the money, and I do not won't to start a bad habit of taking days off when I don't need to. "Cool, I'll see you later tonight Usa. Ja ne." finished Sherri. Ja Ne Sherri-chan. (Damien walks into the room with Chibi Usa in his arms as Usagi puts down her cell. "You're working again tonight?" asks Damien. Yeh I need to pay Horri-san at the Hoikusho this week. "What would you like to do today then" asked Damien. Umm Let's go to Shibuya! "Ok, Let me shower and we'll go." Said Damien as he put down Chibi Usa and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. Here Chibi Usa, take your bottle. I'm going to get you some clothes.  
  
(Aino Minako's) "Ohayo Tsukino-san. Is Usagi home?" asked Minako on the phone. "Oh I'm sorry Minako she stayed with a friend of hers last night, but she should be home tonight if you would like to give her a call then." Replied Ikuko." That's ok I'll try again later. Ja ne" said Minako as she hung up the phone. "Damn, who could she have stayed with? I'll give Mamoru a visit she must be with him". Said Minako, as she grabbed her coat and left for Mamoru's apartment. Minako arrives at the door and is shocked to be greeted by Mamoru who looked terrible. "Usagi's not here Minako." Said Mamoru "Mamoru are you ok?" asked Minako becoming concerned. "We broke up, She said she loved someone else." He choked out. "Mamoru it's going to be Alrite I'm going to find out what's going on around here." Said Minako leaving the apartment. "I wonder could she be with Seiya? She couldn't be with someone else what about Chibi Usa's existence...That's it that is why Chibi Usa is missing I have to find Usagi quick. Where could she be?" asked Minako to herself as she headed down the busy streets of the Juuban District.  
  
(Shibuya) Usagi is pushing Chibi Usa in her carriage with Damien walking besides her. Damien would you like to go to Gonpachi to eat, it's really nice there. "Anything for you Usa" said Damien as they headed to the restaurant.  
  
It's around three now and Minako has come into the western side of Tokyo Shibuya. "Usa if I didn't know you better I'd still say you had to be here shopping. Hmm manga or stuffed animals Usa why can't you be more responsible?" asked Minako as she headed for the closest store along the strip.  
  
"Have a good day," said Gonpachi's doorman as Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Damien left. That was one of the best places I ever eaten at." Yes it was really good thank you Usa." Said Damien. Don't worry about it Damien we are together now spending money on you is the least I can do. Besides whom else am I going to be able to go out to a nice restaurant with? Is that Minako? "Who?" asks Damien surprised by the fear in Usagi's voice. "Usagi-chan?!" asked Minako steering at them in utter shock. Damien you should go before she notices you. "Alrite aishiteru Usa" said Damien giving her a quick kiss before he vanished from sight. "Usagi where have you been? I have looked all over Tokyo for you. Your mom told me you were over a friend house and then I go to Mamoru's to find out that" Minako started before Usagi cut her off. You talked to Mamoru already! "Yes I did and he told me that you left him for someone else. How could you Usagi? That's why Chibi Usa isn't in the future, you just through our entire future away. I don't understand you anymore Usagi, you betrayed everyone's trust in you this time." Explained Minako," To Mamoru and your future daughter." Minako don't worry about Chibi Usa; she's not missing from the future. If you want to know the truth I'll tell you and you only I love you Minako you have always been my best friend and your right you should know. Truth is Chibi Usa is right here beside me.  
  
That's where I've decided to leave this chapter off at. I should have the next one up by the end of the month. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get this story moving along but I've had Spanish every Tuesday and Thursday night and finals coming up next week. Dewa mata minna-san. 


	7. History Lesson

Finally the long awaited chapter 6

"Chibi Usa? Is that really you asked Minako not believing who she was seeing next to Usagi. "Usagi-chan how can she be in our time and not in the time of the future too?" "Let me try to explain, started Usagi. I had given birth to Chibi Usa two years ago. Only mom, Shingo, Sheri, Chibi's father, Luna, and now you know. I used the power of the ginzuishou to cover up any signs of weight gain during the pregnancy and to protect her during our battles," "When did this all happen Usagi? How old is Chibi Usa? Who is Sherri? How was the…" "Minako!" "Ok to start off with is two so it would have been about two and a half years ago that she was conceived. Answered Usagi. "Two years ago wait! How was...if Mamoru…wasn't he in America during that time? Usagi-chan you slept with Seiya! concluded Minako, jumping to her feet. "Minako please sit down people are starting to stare, Usagi exclaimed now even more embarrassed. "Does Mamoru know?" asked Minako suddenly becoming serious. "Minako can we go somewhere a little more private? This is going to be a long story if I'm going to explain everything" asked Usagi putting Chibi Usa back into her carriage. They arrived at Minako's apartment where Usagi settled Chibi Usa down with a bottle and the TV tuned into her favorite movie of Sailor V. Usagi then joined Minako on her bed to continue her story.

"Ok well I should start with the Moon Kingdom where I first met Chibi Usa's father. Before I met Mamoru, the black moon had not yet broken away from the white moon kingdom. He was Diamondo's predecessor a prince with a certain passion for the white moon family. We had attended many formals with them and found ourselves engulfed in our own affairs ignoring signs of the moon's end. Soon the meetings became a lot longer and went into the night and Damien was permitted to stay in one of the many bedchambers in the royal hall. Our relationship began unintentionally one night, and started just as any other night would have, with our parents engaged in the universes current dangers. We would spend hours just lying on my bed reading talking and just discussing our thoughts with each other. Damien had brought it up that he had felt an evil presence coming for him and that he was worried that the two moons would divide. I of course could not believe him seeing how it seemed that we were becoming closer with all the meeting our families had been having that past month or so. I had not known at the time what content had been discussed during those meetings. So I told him not to worry and leaned over and casually kissed him causing him to reach his arm around me and pull me closer to him. We stayed there for a while just kissing and as the meetings became more serious our evenings together in my room became almost nightly. He told me how he had trained as a senshi and how he had always wanted to visit the earth. I replied by telling him that I never wanted to be without him and if whatever our families were discussing would end that, we would leave together. Then came the night when he told me he loved me and I knew that the only thing that I wanted right then was to have him show me exactly how much he really did love me. Our lovemaking did not end that night thou it continued and intensified and then it all ended. Queen Beryl had been born and Wise man turned on the white moon, most of his people had given in and he had been stuck in the crossfire. Wise man had caught him returning home at night with the scent of the white moon all over him. That is when he was banished to the prisons of the black moon. His body had died there some years later but his soul resurrected him sprouting wings from his back and his heart searching for his love."

"I had not known where he resided and assumed that he had been killed just as his father and brothers had been. No one had known about our relationship and I was left to deal with his loss. I put all my effort into becoming a queen and a few months later, I met prince Endymon. I thought it was fate that maybe Damien had sent me someone to take his place. He was from the Earth and promised me his life. I never told Endymon about Damien or about being impure. My mother loved Endymon; maybe even more than I did, but at the time thinking he was a gift from Damien made me love him even more. We were to be married and just as I thought I would always be with him Beryl attacked him with her shadow warriors. Then two years ago around the time Mamoru and I broke up I took the first job I came to. I was a walking downtown one night after one of our youma attacks, and I came to a club called the Black Ribbon. As soon as I walked in, I was addicted to everything from the fashion to the music. I came across a waitress and asked if they wanted any more help. Her name was Sherri and she looked at me and asked me when I could start, I told her the next night. That next day after school, I went to Harajuku to buy an entire new wardrobe. The first few nights were hell but Sherri got me through them I took on many of her habits spending most of our breaks together smoking butts and sneaking drinks at the end of our shifts. I told her about breaking up with Mamoru and one night, we were attacked on the way home. I was forced to reveal that I was Sailor Moon and at the end of the night she told me to crash at her place seeing it was so late and I was dead tired. I found out one more thing about Sherri that night that she didn't tell me, she was bi. After that night, we never felt closer and I realized how much she had become more than just a friend. Things were going better now that I did not have to constantly think of Mamoru and Chibi Usa and I weren't arguing as much. I was home babysitting Chibi Usa one night when I was just hit with the sense that Damien was there. It was as if everything I felt for him came back all at once, I could feel him everywhere. Just like that, he appeared at my window his wings disappearing into the darkness. He told me he had been granted the wish or returning to me for that night. I gave up everything to him that night knowing I may never see him again. When he left the next morning I knew I was pregnant I could feel Chibi-Usa within me and Damien gave me hope telling me that he wouldn't give up till he found a way back to me. During the whole pregnancy, I used the ginzuishou's power to hide my appearance so no one would find out including Mamoru."

"I went back to work and told Sherri everything that happened and after work we went and bought out every baby store around. The next part was telling my mother about everything, who I was and why I was having a child. I still think she doesn't understand most of it but she did know I was having a child and that dad could never find out. I always felt so guilty about hiding who Chibi-usa's real father was and telling him I wanted to wait till our wedding night. It would have hurt him too bad and I couldn't screw the future up any more." So I didn't tell anyone else not the senshi or even Luna, no one could find out the truth. Minako-chan you have to swear you won't tell anyone, it not time for them to find out. " "Usagi I..I don't know what to say I feel betrayed by you. The senshi, we are here to protect you and yet there is so much they don't know about you." "Minako please promise me you won't tell them." "I have to bring Chibi-Usa back home, I have a feeling Mamoru might call me later." "Of course Usagi, I promise."


	8. Minako Babysits

Chapter 7

She gathered up her things and carefully placed Chibi Usa back inside her carriage not to wake her. Minako grabbed her arm, stopping her as she reached the door. "Usagi-chan, do you still…you know…with…" Minako asked in a meek voice.

"Sometimes when we get out of work early, and Chibi Usa goes to bed we do."

Usagi answered in voice that almost came as a whisper as she stopped in her tracks.

It never really occurred to her what her friend's would think; she hadn't needed to face this yet. Was it a relationship or love? It was just something they started one night, something that they did. "Actually we haven't in a few weeks, my minds been a bit occupied" Usagi said not looking back to see if her friend was looking.

Minako didn't know what to say. Had she really just asked Usagi if she was involved with a girl? (What's wrong with me, it's none of my business who our princess is with. Minako continued to mentally ask herself. Why do I care? Is it bothering me? Am I…)

"Oksan?" Chibi Usa call from in front of the TV, causing Minako to break her train of thought.

"What is it Chibi Usa" Usagi asked moving over to pick up her young daughter"

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"Yes sweetie, you know mom needs to work. Don't worry I'll be home in the morning" Usagi reassured her holding her close. "We should be going, I have to get you home so I can change for work." Usagi told Minako standing up to gather her things.

"Usagi eh…I could watch her tonight if you want." "You know to give Luna a break."

Minako suggested grabbing Usagi's arm.

"What about Artemis, what'll he say if he sees Chibi Usa with you?" Usagi asked with concern to how the team will take all this new info.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure it will at least give him and Luna something to bicker about tomorrow. We will be fine, besides I need some time to catch up with Chibi Usa." Minako said taking Chibi Usa from Usagi's arms.

"Alright Chibi Usa Minako-chan is gunna watch you tonight." "I'm sure you'll get to know her fast." Usagi explained giving both Chibi Usa and Minako a hug. "Thanks again Minako" Usagi waved leaving for Damien's to get her clothes.

"Usagi will you be coming back tonight?" Minako asked concerned about her job.

"After my shift gets out, don't bother staying up for me. I'll be home real late" She replied closing the door behind her.

Damien's Apartment 

"Usagi!" Damien smiled as Usagi opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm sorry about ruining our lunch today, but if Minako saw you she'd still be asking you questions." Usagi tried to reason.

"Baby It's ok, I don't know if your friends should see me yet." He said bringing her into a hug.

"Damien I don't want you to leave again. I want us to stay together and raise our daughter." Usagi started feeling the tears start to fall again.

Damien was hit with a wave of guilt, leaving her was the hardest thing he's had to do. But, he knew it wouldn't be for much longer. "Please don't cry I know your friends will take care of you." "I'll be back again this time forever, we'll reunite the moon kingdoms and everything will be ok." He pulled her closer whispering to her, "I'll be watching down on you, I love you Tsukino Usagi." "You should go get ready for work, you don't want to be late."

Minako's Room 

Minako is playing with Chibi Usa on her bed with the TV on in the background.

"Minako-chan! I'm home," declared Artemis jumping through an open bedroom window.

"Oh Artemis back already," Minako said remaining calm.

"You'll never guess what happened today. Luna and me ate a whole bag of sweets over at Usagi's house and…" Artemis started before noticing the small child on her bed. "Minako-chan who is this little girl?"

"Umm I'm just watching her tonight for a friend," Minako said quickly thinking up excuses.

"Hello little girl," said Artemis jumping onto the bed to get a closer view of the child. "What's your name?"

"Artemis!" alarmed Minako before Chibi Usa could answer. "I don't think it would be good if you talk in front of her, being a cat and all.

He gave her a weird look as a strange feeling came over him. (Why do I feel like I've seen her from somewhere before.)

"Come on Chibi Usa we should get ready for bed," she whispered so Artemis wouldn't here.

Mamoru's Apartment 

knock knock " Mamoru are you home, you didn't come to work today?" "Is everything ok let me in," called Motoki from behind the closed door.

"Motoki what are you doing here" said Mamoru opening the door and leading his friend in.

"What have you been doing with yourself today?" asked Motoki observing the mess of clothes and empties scattered through the apartment. "What happened, where's Usagi?"

"She broke up with me, out of no where." "I don't understand how she could do this to me." "After everything we had been through we were supposed to have a future together."

"Come on lets get you out of this apartment and go out for a nice drink somewhere." Coaxed Motoki pushing Mamoru out the door."

Black Ribbon 

"Calm down Luna, Minako is watching her tonight," answered Usagi on her cell "Look I have to go I'm at work, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Usagi!" yelled Sherri running over to great her. "You're finally here, we got a packed house tonight."

"Hey Sherri" Usagi called back giving her friend a hug, getting busy in here?

"Yeh, it looks like it's going to be another busy night." "How did the talk go with your boyfriend go?"

"Well I didn't really tell him anything I just went over to his place and told him I was in love with someone else." "I feel really bad his daughter isn't even his and worse he's going to take it out on Seiya."

"Well come on", said Sherri breaking Usagi's guilt trip, "It's time to change."

Minako's Dream 

(Where am I? It's so dark I can't see anything in front of me.)

A hand pulls back the curtains and the room is filled with moonlight. The figure moves back to the bed, and seems to wait for her.

(I've been here before, It's so familiar who are you? I can't see your face)

"Baby why are you standing there come to bed it's late."

( I can't stop myself from going to her. Wait her? What am I doing here?)

Minako moves to the bed and sits toward her, feeling the woman's arms go around her neck.

"Wait tell me who you are!" shouts Minako struggling to get out of the embrace.

The figure moves her face out toward the moonlight revealing her face.

"Minako-chan are you feeling ok? Who else would be in our room?"

"Usagi-chan, it's you"

Usagi's arms quickly reach around her lover's neck bringing their lips together.

(What is this? It feels so natural, as if we've done this so many times before.)

"Baby it's your turn tonight, did you forget?" Usagi seductively asked as lust filled her eyes. She pushes Minako down on the bed forcing herself on top.

"Usagi what about…?" Minako starts before looking up at the woman on top of her. Minako stops realizing for the first time her queen is fully nude on top of her. Usagi's warm hands wander to Minako's shirt and start undoing the buttons. Minako can't help but stare at her body, it felt so wrong but everything seemed so familiar to her.

"Are you finished asking questions my love child?" Usagi asks before continuing to make out while undressing her.

Venus' power takes control as Minako replies, "whatever you want tonight Usa."

End Dream 

"Mmm Usagi-chan." Minako mummers in her sleep. "Please don't stop."

"Minako keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Artemis snaps back at her waking up from his sleep. "Wait Usagi-chan!"

Black Ribbon 

"Hurry up Mamoru" called Motoki "There's two empty seats at the bar.

"I'm coming!" "I still don't know what we are doing at a bar this late."

"Mamoru, you need to move on in your life." "Sure I love Usagi but she's more like a sister." "Don't you want someone your age, in college with a great career, who you can go out to a bar with?" "What better place to find that perfect match then right here, let me buy ya a drink."

"Hey boys," a very attractive raven-haired bartender greeted. "What can I get you boys?"

"Two Bailey's on the rocks," Motoki answered for them both handing her some cash.

" I don't know Motoki." "I don't think this is going to work."

"What are you talking about!' "Are you crazy, look how many hot college girls are here?" "Sure they might not be your style but you could use something different in your life."

"Here's your drinks boys," the bartender said sliding them their drinks.

"Alrite Mamoru drink up, tonight starts our new single lives," toasted Motoki.

"Hello there cutie," a pink-haired chick in tight leather called to Mamoru. She took a seat next to them and ordered herself a drink. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Mamoru? She's asking you a question answer her."

"Usako?" Mamoru whispered in a daze as someone caught his eye.

"Oh come on Mamoru get over her she's not..," but Motoki was cut off as Mamoru grabbed his arm and pointed across the room.

"It can't be her! Usagi doesn't dress anything like that. She can't even get into a place like this," rationalized Motoki. They stared at the figure coming closer to the bar holding a tray of empty glasses from her "client".

"It's her I know it," exclaimed Mamoru standing up to get a better view.

"But why is she working at a place like this, dressed like that." Both men couldn't look away not believing their eyes. There was their Usagi in a tight pink corset and vinyl mini skirt serving these men.

Usagi wasn't aware at the two men watching her she was used to it. She walked up to the bar figuring out the rest of her schedule not noticing until it was too late.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouted not knowing what else to say to his now ex girlfriend.

"Mamoru, Motoki!" "What are you both doing here?" Usagi tried to sound not to shocked to see them. She knew her job and the rest of her secrets would come out, she just hoped not yet. "Do you guys need a refill or are you looking for an escort?"

"Uh no we are all set." Motoki answered while Mamoru tried to gather what was going on.

"Ok well I gotta job to do so I'll catch up with you later," she said walking away.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Mamoru let's go" Motoki dragged Mamoru back home, both not talking.

Mamoru's Apartment 

"I'm sorry Mamoru I didn't mean for this to happen." "I had no idea she'd be in a place like that," Motoki apologized closing the apartment door.

"No it's ok, the whole time everything she told me was a lie." "I know this is his fault, I should never have left." "I'm going to kill Seiya if he ever comes back." "Usagi somehow I'm going to fix this."

Black Ribbon 

"Sherri it was horrible" Usagi complained to her friend grabbing her coat and clocking out for the night. "What the hell were they doing there anyway, he's obviously moved on."

"Why does it matter you don't love him and besides you broke up," Sherri tried her best to relax her friend.

"I just hope he doesn't say anything to the senshi, I'll be so screwed."

"Go home Usagi-chan, take a nice hot shower and sleep it off." "Everything will be fine."

"Yeh I'm going I hope Minako is alrite with Chibi Usa." "I'll see you later Sherri," Usagi waved back to her.

Minako's Apartment 

Minako woke up in a cold sweat at the sound of keys jingling in the door.

"Minako what are you doing up so late?' she asked tossing her coat.

"I was uh just….had a really strange dream," Minako trailed off getting a good look at what Usagi was wearing.

"You will never guess what happened tonight," Usagi started tossing Minako her spare set of keys. "Motoki and Mamoru were at the bar!" She takes off her boots and starts untying her shirt. "I got out of there before they said anything but why did they have to be there." "I don't know what Mamoru… Minako!"

"Huh oh I'm sorry Usagi." "Don't worry I know Mamoru won't say anything he's just in shock or something," Minako answered coming out of her daze.

"Yeh your probably right Minako." "Where are your towels I need a shower." Usagi tosses her shirt and checks on the sleeping Chibi Usa before moving into the bathroom.

"There should be one in the closet," Minako answered with a million things running through her head. She heard the shower turn on trying to get the images of a naked Usagi out of her head.( What am I thinking? This is Usagi our princess, future queen!) Minako argued mentally with herself starting to blush.

"Hey Minako, What was that dream you were talking about?" Usagi asked her from the shower remembering.

TBC

I'm going to have to end this here. I finally figured out how I want this story, so I'm going to take the time to do a final re-write of chapters 1-6 and extend the a little. This should be chapter four then.


End file.
